Ballistic missile threats and reentry vehicles continue to proliferate and evolve technically. Several anti ballistic missile (ABM) defense systems have been developed, however, which are capable of intercepting such missiles with precise hit-to-kill technologies. Nevertheless, currently known kill vehicles of this type tend to exhibit limited agility (i.e., high-g capability) and are not always capable of operating effectively in the high endo-atmosphere.
More particularly, conventional kill vehicles typically include a seeker assembly, a guidance electronics section, a divert and attitude and control system (DACS), power sources, and a communication system, all of which are enclosed within a structure and aero shell. As these subsystems continue to advance and acquire additional capabilities, the mass of the overall kill vehicle tends to increase, reducing its agility.
Furthermore, conventional DACS employ only a single divert thruster arrangement and a separate attitude control system, both of which are limiting factors given the typically constrained packaging envelope for thruster assemblies and associated attitude control system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for controlling aeronautical vehicles, such as kill vehicles and the like. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.